


Uncertainty

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garlot impulsively kisses Nessiah.  February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

It was such a simple thing, for Garlot to kiss him as they sat alone in Gram Blaze's headquarters. Nessiah was barely shorter than he was, so it didn't seem like there would be any problems in tilting his head and pressing his lips to the mage's.

The only problem was that it being easy wasn't exactly a real reason for him to do it.

Nessiah stared - well, it was hard for Nessiah to stare, but he didn't turn away - at him, with redness in his cheeks. "What was that?"

A real reason would have been nice to have right now. Garlot struggled to think of one. "...I don't know," he admitted at long last. "I don't have a good reason for liking you. You're just... yourself."

Nessiah's expression softened. "...I couldn't predict this. It has been a very long time since someone liked me without a good reason."

Garlot waited. When no further elaboration came, he asked, "Does that mean that you just forgive me for kissing you or that you want to do it again?"

"How blunt of you. The second option, I think." Nessiah smiled at last, before leaning in and kissing Garlot himself.

The kiss continued for a while, slowly growing deeper. At some point Garlot found that his hands had braced themselves of their own accord on Nessiah's hips. That was all right, but he had to stop them from sliding onward and startling Nessiah. He wouldn't have appreciated it.

Nessiah pulled away, lips swollen and cheeks still red. "Would you like to-"

"Yes." The answer spilled out of Garlot without him thinking. "I mean, um, if you don't mind...?"

"I would not have offered had I minded." Nessiah turned, and began leading Garlot toward his quarters.

Garlot followed a bit awkwardly, hoping that none of their companions would be awake at this hour to see them. He wasn't ashamed, per se, but it would have been difficult to explain. He could just imagine Jenon's reaction, for example.

After they reached Nessiah's room, Nessiah wasted no time and began the arduous task of stripping Garlot down. Garlot helped him as much as he could without getting in his way, and gradually more and more of him was bared until he was fidgeting, embarrassed over being seen in the nude.

Nessiah noticed. "You are a very handsome young man, Captain. There is no call for nervousness."

"You don't look that much older than me, if you're older than me at all," Garlot grumbled, even as he laid back on the bed. "I don't think you're allowed to call me that. ...Anyway, I'd like it better if you called me by my name."

The corners of Nessiah's lips twitched upwards. "If that's what you prefer, Garlot." He laid an open mouthed kiss on his neck and whispered again, "Garlot." As Garlot tilted his head again and kissed him, Nessiah ran his hand down Garlot's chest before closing it around him and beginning to rub, teasingly.

While Garlot gasped and whimpered something wordless into the kiss, he pressed hard into Nessiah's palm. Nessiah tightened his grip slightly, sped up his strokes; Garlot found words at last. "N-Nessiah, please..."

Nessiah nodded, and increased his rhythm again. This time Garlot tried to bite back his groans, with limited success. Frequently an embarrassing noise would escape him, to Nessiah's obvious amusement.

After a while, it was too much. "Ne... Nessiah, I'm..." The warning came too late. Garlot stained Nessiah's sleeve and the bed with his climax, though he was too out of it to notice immediately afterward.

Nessiah smiled slightly. "As I expected. Your stamina will improve with experience; there was nothing embarrassing about that given your... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Garlot asked flatly, as soon as he recovered enough to speak.

The moment the attention was turned on him, Nessiah's face went pink. "That is. It's unnecessary, really. If you don't want to trouble yourself, I can..."

"What do I have to do to prove I'm willing to spend time on you? Grope you through your robes?"

Nessiah paused. "...that will be sufficient, thank you." He began to peel off his robes one by one before stopping for a moment. "Would you turn around? I need to remove my faceplate for this."

"Oh, all right." Garlot duly turned his head away. Idly, he wondered what Nessiah looked like without his faceplate. Probably horrific. ...Maybe now wasn't the time to think about the possibilities.

"Garlot." Nessiah's voice was soft. When Garlot turned, Nessiah was flushed and naked, save for his faceplate and the bracelets it hooked on to. He had a fragile build, and was avoiding Garlot's gaze. "Staring is not exactly polite."

"Sorry. You're very..." Garlot reached out to trace Nessiah's collarbone, before leaning in to cover the same path in kisses.

Nessiah let out a faint gasp, and he petted Garlot's hair, not latching on. When Garlot began trailing kisses across and down Nessiah's chest, he let go. Confused, he watched Garlot's mouth travel down to the inside of his thighs. "Garlot, what are you doing?"

"I always wanted to try this." Without any further warning, Garlot licked the tip of Nessiah's erection.

Nessiah's reaction was immediate: he covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt to muffle the loud moan that escaped him. Once that was done with, he stammered, "I didn't - you don't have to do this, I didn't-"

"That's the reaction I wanted." Garlot licked up and down before briefly looking up at Nessiah's face. "You probably will one day. I can wait."

Nessiah paused. "...Yes, I suppose I will." A small smile appeared on his lips.

Garlot smiled back at him. "Before I do this, I just want you to know that I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

Anything else Nessiah wanted to say then was lost to another loud moan as Garlot hesitantly wrapped his lips around the tip. He moved firmly, occasionally scraping his teeth against it but recovering quickly. Nessiah pressed his hand against the back of his head, but merely ran it through his hair rather than pushing him.

It didn't take much longer than it had for Garlot for Nessiah to be pushed to the edge. "Y-you might wish to... nngh..." Thankfully, Garlot got the picture and pulled off of him, finishing him off with his hands. Nessiah came loudly, before collapsing back on to the bed.

Garlot laid down next to him. "So what was that about stamina?"

"It has been a very long time since someone has done _that_ to me," Nessiah huffed, "I believe I am justified in not being used to it."

There was a long silence, before Garlot asked, "What do we do now?"

"...As I said, I failed to predict this. I don't have any plans laid out." Nessiah sighed. "But, there are worse things to venture uncertainly into."


End file.
